This invention relates to handle constructions which may be used for rakes, brooms and the like.
Numerous handle constructions have been designed for use with rake heads, broom heads and similar implement heads. However, prior art handle constructions tended not to take advantage of conveniently positioning the gripping portions of the handle relative to the implement head and the user. By not advantageously adapting the handle construction to the human body for the task to be performed, many advantages such as reduced effort and stress on the user have not been realized in the past.